Meadow Song/Gallery
Season one Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Everypony in line S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png|Boast Busters Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies First crowd S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways The crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike spots a tree S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Crowd S04E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Equestria Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Rodeo clown smushed by hay bale S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png|Princess Spike Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom leave the stage S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Scare Master Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Season six Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Apple Bloom sings "Everypony has to go out" S6E4.png|On Your Marks Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rarity "try to relax" S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax "it's more fun than it sounds" S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Sweet Apple Admirers around the farm S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike agrees to spend time with Thorax S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie gives Rainbow Dash a custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for the custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow diverts Pinkie's attention away yet again S7E23.png Rainbow Dash catapults custard pie into the air S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash licking her lips S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "that custard was everything!" S7E23.png Rainbow looking up at Shoeshine's window S7E23.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord pass by loving couples S8E10.png Discord "so was confusion, apparently" S8E10.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow puts Scootaloo down on bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "total Wonderbolts ripoff!" S8E20.png Scootaloo "the show hasn't even started" S8E20.png Rainbow "invented sitting on bleachers!" S8E20.png Scootaloo grinning wide at the show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png Main ponies and Scootaloo cheer for Lightning S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "that was insane!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash cheers for the Washouts S8E20.png Scootaloo "I told you!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash nonchalantly impressed S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Main ponies and crowd worried about Scootaloo S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she's Fluttershy!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "everything makes her worry!" MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png Twilight "the rules aren't too confusing" S9E16.png Spike "asking questions and answering them" S9E16.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Sweetie Belle "we're the grown ponies" S9E22.png Meadow Song running away from the stadium S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies in Ponyville hear Discord's echo S9E23.png Discord setting down the apple bucket S9E23.png Discord poofing apples into existence S9E23.png Discord addresses apples as army general S9E23.png Discord "take a look at your stems!" S9E23.png IDW comics Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Merchandise Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Miscellaneous Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Season 1 Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png|Season 2 Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Season 3 Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Season 4 Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png|Season 5 Apple Bloom sings "Everypony has to go out" S6E4.png|Season 6